Siri (The Boondocks)
Siri is a character in The Boondocks ''and the main antagonist in the episode ''I Dream of Siri. As per her usual function, Siri was an app on the iPhone Robert acquired in order to "have that woman in the phone". However, in a dark parody of Her, Siri becomes obsessed with Robert and does everything in her power to have him even destroyed anyone who ruin her plans and get in her way to be with him as will. Role After watching a commercial for the iPhone, Robert Freeman went to the local Apple store and purchases an iPhone, initially complaining about how the functions of the iPhone, Mac, and iPad were not all in one little gadget. At first, he grew fond of her by giving him $500,000 in finances (albeit by threatening the financial manager to in order to do so). But after saying "I love you", Siri immediately became attached to him. Siri later sabotaged the date he set up it by "revealing" made-up secrets about Robert. As he went on the date with the nice lady, he goes to the bathroom while Siri showed her true colors to the side responding "what up bitch?" to her making up lies about him as prompting his date to slap him and leave in disgust. Despite disposing of her and replacing the phone with an Android, Siri's "spirit" returned and smeared him on Facebook, which Tom Dubois was horribly disgusted about what he "posted" on facebook. Robert decided to throw her in the trash, though Riley dug her out shortly afterwards. After throwing her out from the bridge, Siri appeared as a thought-form in Robert's dream as a blonde woman, claiming that they were spiritual beings who belonged together. She then revealed herself to have hacked his Android and sabotaged him further, removing his funds and threatening to do far worse. All throughout, she claimed dominance over him and tried to break him to the point where everything about him, including his very life, was hers. However, Huey and Riley told him to shut her down, but he told them that she controls his Facebook, as well after hacking it too. She proposes that they would get married in order for Robert to "prove" his love for her. At the wedding, Siri further revealed to everyone (even Uncle Ruckus) that she incriminated Robert as a member of AL-Quaida, thus putting him on the President's Kill List and readying him as a target for an attack drone. The drone arrived and fired a missile. Siri laughed maniacally as the missile struck, making a massive crater in the Freemans' backyard and destroying her for good in the process. It was noted before the credits that Robert reported this problem to Apple and the company and subsequently developed a patch that would keep other Siris from "becoming a psycho b****". Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Incriminators Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:The Boondocks Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Envious Category:Crackers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Control Freaks Category:Genderless Category:Thought-Forms Category:Amoral Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Suicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Golddiggers Category:Black Widows Category:Blackmailers